


Reveal Your Secrets

by nightshade45



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, harry p
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade45/pseuds/nightshade45
Summary: You're a seventh year Hogwarts student, and Head Girl. You have amazing grades, and amazing friends, including a famous 3rd year and his pals. True, you don't have an amazing home life- your mother died four years previous and you've since been living in an orphanage- but you don't let that bother you. There is one on thing your mother did tell you before she died, that your father is a one Remus Lupin- and he just became your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.





	1. Shock

**Author's Note:**

> *dusts off cobwebs and dust from Ravenclaw cloak* Hello, I'm back! And I'm just going to plop this here, see what happens.

"Y/N, Y/N! I swear, if you miss that train, I AM NOT HELPING YOU GET TO THAT BLOODY SCHOOL!" 

Good God, I have an hour, and the station isn't that far. I sat up in my bed, and slowly looked at my surroundings, once again taking in the moldy, meldewy, shitbox of a room. 

I swung my legs off the bed, and got dressed. I put my nightshirt in the trunk, and took it and my barn owl, River, downstairs.

"Finally, I thought you'd never get up! Eat your breakfast, and get in the car. I'm leaving with or without you," stated the old hag at the bottom of the stairs. I rolled her eyes. Mrs. Rinalding never particularly liked me, because of how old I was (compared to the other kids at the orphanage), also of my cleverness and wits, the latter two she lacked.

I quickly sat down, and began to eat my porridge. I then smiled and pulled out my most recent Hogwarts letter, reading it for the one hundredth time.

Dear Miss Y/N Shade,  
As a seventh year Hogwarts student and prefect, with spectacular marks and exam scores, you have been chosen this year to be Head Girl. You shall take the first carriage from Hogsmeade Station, where you will meet the Head Boy. Enjoy the rest of your summer holiday.  
Sincerely,  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

My smile broadened, and I tucked the letter back into the pocket of my jeans. I finished my breakfast, and brought my trunk outside and put it in the back of the hag's car, and put River in the back seat. I wished that I was of age already, and I could just apparate to the station, but that wouldn't happen for about three more years (I skipped a few grades).

I wished that my mum was still here. She would have been so proud of me. I always had good marks (heck, I'm a Ravenclaw, for Merlin's sake), and my mother said I'd become a prefect. Now look at me. Head Girl, top of my class, and popular(amoung the younger students, anyway). 

I was snapped out of my wonderment, since the monster was rapping on my window.

"Get your head out of your arse, you daft girl! We're here, and I am not going to be late for work!"

I sighed. I hadn't even realized that we had left. At least I won't have to deal with this woman again, for about a year. I got out of the car, grabbed the trunk and River, and practically ran into King's Cross Station. I immediately ran through platforms 9 and 10, on to 9 3/4. 

I promptly dropped off my luggage, making sure I had put my uniform in my small bag (undetectable extension charm), and entered the train.

As I walked through the cars, looking for a place to sit, I spotted the Golden Trio (along with another man wrapped in a cloak), in a car section that could fit one more person. 

"Hey, Harry, Hermione, Ron! Mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full." I said, looking at the three young faces. 

"Of course, Y/N! You can sit next to me. How was your holiday?"said the brilliant wavy-haired witch.

"It was fine, thanks Hermione. Guess what? I'm Head Girl!" I exclaimed, barely containing my excitement. 

"That's lovely! I'm sure you could get the boys out of trouble when needed." she mumured, glancing the two teens' way.

"Oi! Thanks a lot, Hermione!" Ron shouted, causing the cloaked man to stir.

Both Hermione and I laughed, and soon Harry and Ron joined in, too. We chatted all the entire ride, until the lights suddenly flickered out. Ron peered out the window and said he could see something moving outside the train. The car started to become cold, with frost growing on the windows and the man's bottle frozen. A few minutes later, which felt like hours, a dementor came into our car followed by a second one. The first looked at Harry, starting to drain him, and before I could perform the Patronis Charm, the second attacked me. I heard a flatline siren, and blacked out.

I awoke to the train whistle. I looked across from me and there was Harry, also starting to wake up. I sat up, and saw that the cloaked man was handing both of us a piece of chocolate.

"Here, eat this, it'll make you feel better. Don't worry, it's just chocolate." he stated.

"Thank you, Professor Lupin," Hermione said graciously.

"Remus Lupin?" I said, wondering aloud.

"Yes, I am. If you don't mind, I'm going to have a little word with the driver. Eat, it really helps," he said, the last part directed to Harry and I.

Oh, Merlin's beard, I thought, trying not to either burst into tears or run after the man, or both. That's my father!


	2. Recognition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, since this got some good feedback, I've decided to dump some more.

The rest of the night went by in a daze. I clapped for the new Ravenclaws, but either than that, I wasn't really engaged in the evening. I just kept staring at the new DADA teacher.

"Oi! Earth to Y/N! Why are you making googly eyes at our new professor?" asked my best friend, Alistair, who practically grew up with me.

"No reason, Alisatir," I said, smiling at the fawn-haired lad.

"Alrighty, then. Now, spill. What did you do this summer?" Alistair questioned. 

\-----------The Next Day-----------

"Welcome, seventh years, to N.E.W.T Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am your new professor, Remus Lupin." said the blue-eyed man, smiling at us. 

Oh, Merlin's beard, this is going to be a long year, I thought. I shifted in my seat. It was very uncharacteristic of me to sit in the back of the room, but I honestly did not want to be noticed by our new teacher.

Throughout the lesson, as Professor Lupin going through an outline of what we are learning this year, I began to notice similarities between me and him. The most prominent one being the fact that we share a few features. I may have mother's beautiful hair, and smart, loveable personality, but I have bits of light blue flecks in my eyes and scars on my face.  
I wonder.........

"Miss Shade, did you hear me?" Oh, crap, I've really done it this time. 

"Um, no, s-sorry P-professor," I stuttered, looking down at my hands.

"Then you shall stay after class, the rest of you are dismissed." he said, looking straight at me.

The rest of the students left, giving me puzzled looks as they exited the room. I never got into trouble.

The man started to climb the stone steps leading up to his office, beckoning me to follow. I grabbed my messenger bag, and shuffled up the stairs. The professor motioned for me to sit down, so I took a seat it the chair to the right of his desk. 

"What's going on, Miss Shade? I noticed you were out it for the entire class," he said, leaning back in his chair, intertwining his fingers. 

"Nothing is going on, sir." I muttered, still refraining from keeping eye contact.

"I see. Well, if you ever need to tell me anything, my office is always open, day or night." he explained, giving me a small smile. 

"You are dismissed, Y/N," he added. 

"Thank you, professor." I murmured, finally meeting his eyes. I swear, I believe I saw a brief moment of recognition when Lupin saw the stray color that resided in my irises.

I skittered out of the room before he had time to fully examine my eyes, and what was on my face.

I really hope that never happens again, I think, running down the corridors to get to the Great Hall in time for dinner.

Lupin's POV: 

Shade, Remus thought, I could have sworn that I heard that name before. But her eyes, it was a mix of looking into a mirror and a faint memory, he realized. And those scars, cut diagonally across her face. He knew he has seen those before. 

I wonder........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments! Thanks for reading! :)


	3. The First Secret Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my amazing nerds! Here's another awfully written chapter for ya.

No incidents have happened for weeks. It was becoming extremely cold again on the Hogwarts grounds, not just because of the dementors. 

Alistair and I were sitting in the Great Hall, eating breakfast with the first years. He is my best friend even though he was older than me, and he's Head Boy. We became friends because our mothers had known each other. 

"So, Miss Shade, what, pray tell, are we doing for Christmas?" he asked, smirking at me.

"We? Who said I would ever want to spend my holiday with you?" I joked, matching his smirk.

"Oh, I shall be forever hurt, for my best friend has rejected me!" he exclaimed, throwing a fake pout my way and slinging his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh, quit your theatrics, you're making a scene and you're a bad influence on the first years." I stated, glancing around the bubbly youngsters. 

We both laughed, and finished our breakfasts. The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly; having perfectly brewed a Drought of Livng Death in Potions, and getting an O on my Ancient Runes paper. That is, until Defense Against the Dark Arts rolled around. 

"Now, who wants to go first against the boggart? Miss Greene." Lupin said.   
No no no no no, this CAN'T be happening! I was quickly pushed to the front of the line, after Maggie demonstrated what a boggart does.

"Come now, Y/N, the boggart won't hurt you, necessarily," explained Lupin, giving me a broad smile to attempt to my obviously nervous form.

"No, NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" I screamed, shoving past the confused seventh years. I could hear Lupin calling after me, but I ignored him. I reached the roof of the Astronomy Tower (a secret passage I discovered when I was twelve), I cried tears of fear and frustration.

I stayed up there for the rest of the day, not bothering to go back down for dinner. After the shock wore off, I became utterly embarrassed. I then began to dose off, the last thing I remember was hearing the trap door leading down into the tower, open.

Lupin's POV:

"Oh, my goodness, Miss Shade!" cried Minerva, spotting the rogue student. She was lying on a flat bit of the tower, seemingly asleep.

"Professor Sprout, go get Madam Pomfrey, and tell Albus we found her." exclaimed Minerva, which left me, Severus, and her on top of the Astronomy Tower.

"She seems to have passed out from extreme exertion." stated the black haired man across from me, kneeling down beside the girl to examine her. "Futhermore, she appears to have been crying."

"What on Earth were you teaching in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Remus?" Minerva practically screeched, spinning around to face me. Severus stood up, raising a quizzical eyebrow at me.

"We didn't do anything dangerous, I just had the students go against a boggart, and she was first in line." I explained, looking back and forth between Minerva's and Severus' faces.

"I understand now." Snape said, giving a frustrated sigh, "I know what her boggart would have been." 

"What, Severus?" I asked, impatiently.

"The same as yours; a full moon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid of leaving comments! I'd love to hear from y'all!


	4. The Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise.

Lupin's POV:

"WHAT?!" I bellowed, looking more closely at the girl. That explains everything: the scars, the boggart incident.

"Let me explain, Remus, Minerva," Severus said, looking both of us in the eye. 

"Four years ago, I was walking around the dungeons at around five A.M., and I heard sobbing coming from one of the cells. I quickly ran down the corridor, and low and behold, there was Miss Shade, her uniform in rags and blood caked all over her. Her eyes widened at the sight of me opening the cell, and she fainted from shock and exhaustion. I took her to Dumbledore, explained the situation, and when she finally awoke, she confessed to being a werewolf."

"Merlin's beard!" I heard Minerva mumbled, whilst staring down at the girl.

"No one was supposed to find out, in fact she demanded that Dumbledore and I promise to never tell a soul. Ever since then, I would brew her a Wolfsbane Potion, and let her in the dungeons during full moons." Severus sighed, a looked of pity on his face.

"H-how did she become a werewolf?" I asked, now looking at Snape.

"That she could not fully disclose, for she was never attacked, but from my conclusions, it seems to be hereditary. But then again, I can't confirm it, because the identity of her father remains a mystery." he explained. 

"Well, now that we know the truth, let's get her to the hospital wing," Minvera said, determined yet sad for the girl, "Severus, can you......", but Minvera didn't finish. She just gestured to the girl.

"Of course," Severus replied, still in his monotone voice. 

He swiftly picked up the girl, and began to carry her back down the stairs. By that time, the rest of the professors arrived along with the Head Boy.

"Who did this to her?" he asked quietly, obviously still in shock that his friend was unconscious. 

"ANSWER ME!" the boy commanded, and most of the professors, including myself gave startled looks. Alistair Frier never really spoke, much less raise his voice.

"There, there, Alistair. She is just tired. But, nevertheless, we will keep her in the infirmary over night, for observation." Albus said, consoling the boy.

Severus reajusted his grip on the girl, and he began his decent to the hospital wing, along with the entourage of professors. Just as he set her down on a bed, she awoke. 

"Oh, Merlin's beard, what happened?" Y/N asked, rubbing her head.

Y/N's POV:

I woke up on a bed surrounded by professors, one of them being my father.

"We found you on the Astronomy Tower, dear, unconscious." McGonagall explained hesitantly.

"I'm very sorry for the distress I caused you, professors," I practically whispered, embarrassed at the entire situation.

"The rest of you should go, besides Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall, Lupin, and Dumbledore. There is something private we need to discuss with Miss Shade." Snape said, glaring at all except me and the professors he mentioned.

Everyone left, and Alistair gave me a hopeful smile. I mirrored his expression, but then he left.

Severus began to whisper to Dumbledore, and even though they were right next to me, I couldn't eavesdrop because of the black cloaked professor's deep voice. The Potions Master and I had grown close after first year, and he was like a father to me. Suddenly, both of the men turned to me. Dumbledore, especially, looked at me with sad eyes.

"Poppy, could you get some pumpkin juice for Miss Y/N, from the kitchen? I hear it's being freshly made for tomorrow's breakfast." the Headmaster stated, smiling at her. She nodded, and closed the curtain, leaving me with the four professors. 

"Professor Lupin and McGonagall know about your condition, Y/N," Dumbledore reported, remorse in his eyes, "Severus had to tell while you where on unconscious." 

My eyes widened at hearing this. I first looked to Snape, who lowered his head, second to my Tranfiguration professor, who gave me a weak smile, and then slowly looked toward my father, who met my gaze with knowing eyes.

"I know your condition all too well,  
Y/N. I, too, am a werewolf." Lupin remarked, putting a hand on mine, as a friendly gesture. He took it away, placing it back in his own lap.

"Alright, okay. The promise still needs to be kept, and I beg all of you, never speak of this, unless in dire stituations." I said firmly, looking them all in the eye.

"Of coarse, dear," Professor McGonagall said, leaning over to give me a hug, which I returned graciously. 

"I promise, Y/N," stated Dumbledore, giving me a smile. 

"You have my word, Miss Shade," promised Severus, and I gave him a thankful smile. I swear I could see a ghost of a smile to mirror mine.

"I'm not going to tell," my father added, again placing his hand over mine, giving me a wink.

And with that, Madam Pomfrey came back in and gave me my pumpkin juice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have stuck it out with me, I'm sorry for not posting sooner. Two words: writer's block. I know that's a pretty excuse, and I hope you can forgive me! I look forward to hearing from you lovely readers! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave comments pls!


End file.
